MTPC02
'Shy and Timid, Cure Feather! '''is the second episode of Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure. In this episode, the shy Yasmin transforms into a Pretty Cure. Summary ''After Black come to earth and named herself Kurogane Kelly, she went in the school where it has another transfer student called Hanaute Yasmin. Yasmin was very nervous to talk to the people in the class, and faster started to run, but when she notices, Kelly was pulling her blouse. Kelly encouraged her, and said that she is going first to Yasmin breathe. Kelly introduces herself, and later Yasmin (still nervous) introduced herself. Kelly started to talk to Yasmin, but Yasmin was really shy. Then, Kelly noticed a Kurafure, and then she transformed into Cure Ray in front of Yasmin's eyes. Ray was being defeated, but Yasmin protected her and became Cure Feather. Defeating the Kurafure, Kelly and Yasmin became friends. Synopsis The episode starts with Black in a school oufit and Card as a little keychain. She goes out of the home and walks to the school, and see a big black car with a girl inside. She was very nervous. Black looks the time, runs and says "I am late!" 4 times. In the school, she finds her room, but looks at the window of the class, the girl who she saw in the car very nervous. The girl runned away from the classroom, but Black was pulling her blouse. Black asked why she runned away, and the girl told that she is very shy (of course, she was nervous to talk to Black). The girl asked her name, and Black said that her name was Kurogane Kelly. The girl said that her name was Hanaute Yasmin. Kelly told Yasmin to stay here and she was going first. Yasmin breath and Kelly enters into the classroom, introducing herself and tolding that the other student was ready to enter into the classroom. A lot of students asked Kelly to sit in their side, and Kelly sited. Yasmin enters the classroom very nervous, but Kelly blinks to Yasmin and she introduces herself. Yasmin sits and the class starts. In the lunch time, Kelly invited Yasmin to lunch with her, and they were talking about their favorites, then Yasmin told her about the Pretty Cures, very famous in the world. Kelly was the one getting nervous. Then, a box Kurafure appeared, and Kelly welled, and Yasmin fainted. Kelly stayed in front of Yasmin, to protect her, but Yasmin opened her eyes in time, and Kelly starts her transformation. Yasmin yelled at Cure Ray, and Ray freaks out, thinking "She wasn't sleeping here??". Card said to Ray to fight, but the kurafure trapped Ray, and when she gets out of the box, she was bound by chains. Ray cannot fight, and Yasmin faster stayed in front of Ray. White told her that both of them could die together, and then a powerful amulet appeared in Yasmin's neck. Ray smiled, and told her to transform. Yasmin catched her Trump Pact and her Miracle Card, when Ray notices that was the Heart Ace, the legendary card. Yasmin transformed and the chains bounding Ray were broken. Card said to Yasmin to choose a name, and faster she choosed Cure Feather. Feather and Ray started to fight against the kurafure, and Ray was about to perform Blitz Strike, but when she kicked the ball, she has a eletric shock, and fainted. White started to laugh, saying that Ray was very weak to the point to her own attack hurt her. Feather said to White that she wasn't weak, that Ray was the one who encouraged her and was her first friend, and Feather performed Angel Solution to the kurafure, and when White was about to dissapear, she asked Feather if she knows the truth about Ray, and dissapeared. Feather runs to the fainted Ray and Ray awakes. Later, in the way of home, Kelly told Yasmin that they are very friends, and Yasmin smiled, but was thinking about Kelly's past. Then, both of them were smiling in the way of the home. The episode ends with both of them holding hands. Major Events *Black goes to earth and names herself Kurogane Kelly. *Yasmin makes her first appareance. *Yasmin transform into Cure Feather for the first time. *Cure Ray performs Blitz Strike, but failed. *Cure Feather performs Angel Solution for the first time. Characters Cures *Kurogane Kelly / Cure Ray *Hanaute Yasmin / Cure Feather Mascots *Card Villains *White *Kurafure Secondary Characters *Students *Teacher Errors *When Ray was performing Blitz Strike, her clothes were purple, not green. *When Yasmin was running away from the classroom and Kelly was pulling her, her collar was blue, instead of red. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Episodes Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Episodes